vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ K4KING's Question I need you opinion on this matter: I've been editing song pages and making them uniform like, now I am faced with a decision, the idea came from Adept, and I would like to ask your opinion on this: There are two kinds of Song pages, The Series Song page, e.g. Story of Evil Seven Deadly Sins etc. Then there's the normal song page e.g. Kokoro, Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru. I want to seperate them, since the song page differs a lot: 1. Each song series has a very indept information about the song, including speculations and historical events that took place that made it today. Not to mention it's a living fanwork on it's own. 2. The Normal Song pages can't totally match up to the song series, with the song pages solely concentrating on the Song's meaning, lyrics and other PVs, covers etc. 3. The Song Series has speculation points and linking to other songs that may or may not be connected through speculation and official use. Normal Song pages concentrate on One Song. Bottomline: I like to create a New Category myself called "Vocaloid Song Series". All Song series will be moved there, and I would like your opinion on this, is this a wise move or more clutter. I also, would like to ask about this format Adept Suggested to me: Title for the derivative *Broadcast: NND / YT *Author(s): Author1 (role1); Author2 (role2) *Category: Cover or Remix; alternate PV (hand-drawn; animated; CGI); Arrangement or Parody *Vocaloid/Utau: (If is necessary) :Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. This format will be used for alternative PVs, arrangements etc section below the song lyrics. The format he made is wonderful. I could use to implement that, but I remember the Image guidelines, since there are a lot of PVs in other song pages than most. That would mean over cluttering the wikia with images. I said this reason to Adept, but I failed to ask your opinion on this. Is this a wise format? Or it isn't. I'm kinda doing this, as a special gift, for Miku's Birthday, which is today. Thank you for reading this. K4KING 01:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The thing is, When i read the Guidelines, it says No fanarts. The Format is essentially, pure fanart. If I'm going to use Adepts, format it will work, but the picture will be fanart. Pretty soon, if I add more song pages, there will be an abundant, 1 use only image that will pertain to that sort of image. It will eventually clutter the Site with a lot of pictures that might get a bit messy. And there are over 1400 photos already. Some photos, are not even used at all. If there are a lot of pictures, it will look like we are archiving them. :/ Not unless you delete photos that do not link to other pages. And yeah, when I separate the song page and series page the two will be different from each other. That was my intention. Song Series are their own universes. Solo Songs, are Song central. The Only people who are currently Involved are You, Me Esperancia and Adept.Esperancia leaves the song pages to me, so I assume she will be busy with Producer pages. Adept is collaborating with me and you well, your the deciding factor in my decisions. K4KING 03:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : I dunno who to turn too, but here goes. : Lately while going around the site minding my own business, My Antivirus keeps getting intrusion attacks whenever I visit this website, usually the front page. For some reason, The attacks only occurs here. Not anywhere else. :/ At first, I shrugged it off, but it kinda continued for days now, and now, whenever I visit the mainpage of the site, I get an intrusion attack, and I tried comparing it to other websites, and nada. Only this one. The Intrusion was Blackhole ToolKit. I dunno of you are the expert on this matter, but do you know someone who could check the site? Just to be sure? I'm a bit concerned. :/ Did a user before threw a fit of rage and left a malicious code in it?K4KING 00:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: You have other attacks too? hrmm... My antivirus stopped the notifications, but I dunno if that was still fixed or not. I contacted Wikia and they said they'll send people to look at it. I dunno if they did send it. But I assume there are still attacks. The attacks I've been getting are blackhole toolkit. If it's not from the site.....could it be from one of the links? K4KING 15:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Double Pages Hello, I found out that there are 2 pages with the same producer. This and this can you please delete the Zashikiusagi-P page? Thank you. :) Unknown.System 06:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The proposed template? Bunai-saaan I haven't got any word from you about the template ;w; K4KING-san is so high-spirited right now, making me want to help him by finishing my side of work XD And I... forgot to log in >///< Esperancia 06:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Fanmades Kya Bunai-san I'm so sorry. I just thought of cleaning the "Fanmade Vocaloids" template by categorizing the known voice source by their existing templates. I made some of the fanmade vocaloids into 2 templates because of the alternate voice source presented in the article, not the design. But I guess we're putting them in their main voice source template, huh? Gomen :s Oh, and for Nemui Taidane, the article says she's based on Gumi (voice source) and Miku (design)... Esperancia 01:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait. So the "Fanmade Vocaloids based from..." categories are based on the designs? Not the voice sources? I thought it'd be the voice since it'll be more easily sorted and categorized... :S Esperancia 01:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) "Derivative" is what the Japanese would use I guess thats it. One-Winged Hawk 19:58, September 6, 2011 (UTC) V1 into V2 V1 voicebanks only work with V1. V2 will work with V3 but not V1. Yamaha confirmed their leaving V1 behind now. One-Winged Hawk 07:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know either, its best to leave it. BTW, is it nessecary to have "hair colour, eye colour"? If theres a picture i feels like a dumming down moment, like they can't look at the picture and judge for themselves. One-Winged Hawk 17:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Weeell might I point out that the physical image is subject to change. Thats why we don't bother with such details at the One Piece wikia, it feels like your really dumbing it down for the audience. Plus sometimes we don't know. I also object over giving out such details for Vocaloids like Leon, Lola, Vy1 and VY2, even if your referring to the most common image. Mostly because this feels like your telling the reader not to bother coming up with their own design. I amdit we have pictures up, yeah, but their examples of the most common depictions, even then I'm reluctant on them. My view is the least amount of information on physical description you put up for such Vocaloids, the better. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Also consider Sonika's trivia says her hair has the ability to change colour and you have "green" in the information box... The box itself doesn't have room for that much information there and if you do expand on it, its going to get big beyond silly preportations. I'm sorry, its just from my experience of other wikias which I've worked on, I know the pitfalls of infoboxes. They should be a "quick reference" only at the most. This is how wikipedia treats them as and how wikias are suppose to also, but I do know most wikias what to treat them as more then that because the fanbase always wants to add that little bit more information to them then they need. One-Winged Hawk 18:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Whitelist I want to now if is possible add to the whitelist the images from: *http://i.ytimg.com/ (Youtube thumbnail server) *http://tn-skr1.smilevideo.jp/ (Nicovodeo thumbnail server) I need them for the Template:Song Derivative. I want to see if I can load the thumbnails directly to from their servers like in this template, the idea is avoid flood this wiki with thumbnails >.> Adept-eX 20:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The title Song: I was actually wondering, why do the English songs have the word Song: while the Japanese songs don't? It's seriously annoying to tell the truth. Anyway, if you're kind, can you rename Song:Aisenma and Song:Interval Of Clouds without the Song:? Thank you BackUp:YumiNakamine 02:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC)BackUp:YumiNakamineBackUp:YumiNakamine 02:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) In Jan 2012.. I think I'll call everyone together and discuss the staff stuff, like any elections and place filling. We're still quite small don't need anymore bearucrats, but we might need another admins and I've got names I'd like to make rollbackers. But I will discuss this then, right now Vocaloid 3 is due out and its not worth altering our staff members. when vocaloid 3 comes out we'll likely get an increased flow of readers and so forth and a lot of new edits to make. I don't want to discuss that right now. We won't know until aftr the Vocaloid 3 release and there is no rush... But I have about 3 or 4 canidates for consideration right now. I'm not gonna say who they are until 1st of Jan though, when I call the discussion. I was hoping to retire the notable songs pages, but its not until someone else stepped in with ideas their being worked upon. *le sigh* I feel so useless, like as a beaucrat I'm not needed... Haha! I did warn one of the other editors, that from Jan onwards all notable songs pags will be slowly retired. I think they are not needed anymore, even if we end up with pages for Beatles songs like "Let it be" I think its for the better. I've said it a lot this year; there just no defination on "notable" at this point. The notable pages were also set up with the 2008 period in mind, so in 2012 they no longer work so well... Having them casues problems. But "Hall of Fame" my previous attempt wasn't the direction I realised that now. I'm making some direction plans for the wikia for Jan 1st, you'll hear more about them on Jan 1st. Those are the two most notable. I admit until Vocaloid 3 is here *some* of the plans are subject to change hence why I'm not saying what they are. Plus I'm watching what the egar editors do (because I'm in awe of the direction due to my previous failures). I don't know, I've been down lately to to the fandumb part of the fandom. One-Winged Hawk 17:29, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Request There are two pages of the same content. Namely, these two: *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Mirai *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku:_Project_Mirai I made Project Mirai and the other one is a mere trifle. Could you please delete or merge it to mine? I got no power over this. Thank you K4KING 15:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for doing it. :) Looking at the page makes me at ease, not to mention, I'll be handling that particular page myself. Nothing new came out after the 3DS conference, but the game is promising. But that's not why I'm here again- or was it? I dunno. Anyway, while riding my plane back to Japan, it hit me, Could I make a page detailing how to follow vocaloid music artists or what not? Let me explain: Lately due to the popularity of vocaloid in the west, most are oblivious to the artists who made them. So I would like to make a beginner guide in the form of either a blog or a page on the tutorials to help people. It may be pointless, but then again, looking at how dumb most fans are now and are slowly catching up, I've been fed up with common mistakes. What do you think? K4KING 18:01, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Probably best to start it as a blog first to see how it works and what the appeal would be. It seems the producer pages cover half of this though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :You have a point there. Oh, and most people DON'T Know who the producer is, which makes it quite certain I'm going yo make use of many sites. :P I'll work on it by tomorrow. Assuming The storm here is gone.K4KING 14:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :AND It's done! Here it is K4KING 14:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) figurines I think I know what I'm gonna do with the figurines now, I've been thinking about them. I'll put up a demo page tomorrow. I'd be thrilled to have an opinion on it. I'm catching up with the figurines now, previously I was waaaay behind and just gave up. I guess I needed to just find a decent source of information. I'll leave the galleries alone for now on the character pages. I'll be transferring them back off them when I've finished playing around tomorrow. The informations staying on the pages, the images are not. I just needed to do that while I thought of a idea for them... The ideas now come today. One-Winged Hawk 21:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh the info-less bit is a temporay measure, I'm trying to sort out the figurines and place them where they should be. When you get no other input from other Editors, you guess what your doing, so I didn't fluff out the articles until I got them where I wanted, thats all. I know what I'm doing, don't worry. Somewhere along the line I'll get this sorted. It will likely take me all weekend. :It was the same with the nav template, again I put it there temp. while I sorted things out. One-Winged Hawk 17:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I will mention that the only thing I haven't sort is whats going to be the bit in the middle between the pages and the template to replace the Nav template, I want to retire the main Figurines page or brief it since its very hard to control it. So thats the only thing that needs sorting, is the precise method of putting it all together. Right now, I'm just focused on these models. Some I have very little to go by on sorting them, hence why we have a "misc figurines page"... Or will have when I give it the right name. Opps. >_< One-Winged Hawk 17:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how long I can do this though this evening. About ten mintues ago I went downstairs of my home to get a drink, slipped on a step and nearly pulled my arm out of its socket trying to "save" myself from tumbling. The wall is patterned, I scratched the hand on the other arm and the shoulder on the arm I nearly pulled out of its sockets feels very painful. I'm moving out of this home in two weeks, thats the second time I've slipped, first time I lightly scrapped the skin off the same arm on that pattern on the walls and ended up with a 5 inch series of cuts. I'm pushing ahead though despite that because that was my own stupid fault. One-Winged Hawk 17:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Its the carpet I slipped on, haha! Theres no hope for the hopeless. XD One-Winged Hawk 17:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::BTW Bun, I renamed the BRS page so its independant, I'm not keeping that figurines page I think but I kgave it its own page as a temp. measure to give others a chance to sort it. If anyone wants it kept I'll let it stay. The thing is, BRS's fanbase is usually Vocaloid fans. One-Winged Hawk 17:29, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah, its just badly fitted, hence why I've slipped on it twice. ::I could go with the "British Rail" excuse of "wrong type of carpet" I suppose. :-D One-Winged Hawk 17:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I move on the 30th or the 1st, I'll delete the page a day or two before then. I'll be without net access again I think for a while. Hopefully not too long this time as all my landlady is doing is transferring the adresses over. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 17:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I know, trouble is we still have to cover what vocaloidism reports anyway. In many cases recently, I've beaten Vocaloidism to reporting it here, but our news section I haven't time to update. Hence why it hosts a message there right now stating its not being updated. One-Winged Hawk 17:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :the Pullip page was not needed I realised that about mid-day today after I created it since we have the parent company behind Pullip there. One-Winged Hawk 17:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Because I was so busy sorting it I skipped over that idea as a possiblity. Lol. XD ::I'm finishng off the figurines for the moment, the items are on the pages, tomorrow I transfer information across. One-Winged Hawk 18:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'm transferring information over now to the pages, but nothings set in stone I'm just getting it off the pages for now. Some of the models I found on the Good Smile Company's website were labelled as "Max Factory", which means somewhere along the lines someone got something wrong. I'll go with Good Smile Company knowing their own models though n that one. One-Winged Hawk 14:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lola Trivia Nya~ I'm not really smart. Sorry for that. BackUp:YumiNakamine 02:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Too lazy to make a new titile. Just think of this as where I talk to you. Ok, So I talked with Guitar Hero Piano Zero ( a producer who I think collabs with Circus-P). And he showed me a website about Western Producers http://westernvocaloidproducers.squarespace.com/ (still much editing to do, but they'll get it done :) ) Hope this give you some info for all of us. BackUp:YumiNakamine Rolling My Eyes I am too busy with Ghibli wiki to deal with your crap. Kthkzbai. :Reply to User:Bunai82 is in response to warning as seen here. :However, User:Mikachuu9 has removed warning, which is against policy. :Evidence of User:Mikachuu9 spamming articles, edit1, edit2 and edit3 :Assumption, User:Mikachuu9 is trying to gain badge points by intentionally making pointless edits, these edits don't benefit the articles and thus can be looked at as vandalism if continued. This, despite them being minor random text. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) They're already vandalism and insubordination. Mikachuu9 deserves an immediate GTFO. O Herman 21:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :On occasion she makes actual constructive edits, on another side she makes pointless edits and throws a tiff when called on it. I'm leaning toward a 3day ban if she continues to edit for the sake of getting a badge (if that is the intention behind the edits). -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :She does, but then again, she's also easily offended, and autistic. Just give her the ban if she vandalizes one more page. I also remember correctly that she almost spammed her page with pictures. I already lost respect for her when she meddled pages that served no purpose. K4KING 21:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh and mind your own business. Mmmkay? mikachuu 23:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :And what happened is another message and delete. Proof. Ban. Now. She even left a trace. K4KING 23:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I got it and reprinted it. ::Now I am in countdown mode. I don't mind what can be said to me out of frustration, but articles and other users talk pages are another matter. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. I admit it. I WAS trying to get badges. Sometimes I feel like I never get enough respect and kindness. I wanted get higher so people would respect me. I regret it, I'm sorry.mikachuu 01:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Earning badges by spamming pages and back-talking to people is not okay. If an admin tells you to stop doing something, then stop it and do not continue, because at that point you become a vandal and vandals can be blocked from editing. :If you want to contribute then do so, don't just spam things for some online points. I don't even care for the badge system which is why I have it hidden when viewing my own profile. I edit because I want to build up the wiki. And you don't get respect for badges and edit count, you get it by being a trusted editor. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) GRRRR YOU DELETED MY MEIKO SAKINE PAGE! WHYWHYWHYWHY!!!!!!!!!!111 mikachuu 01:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :It was the wrong Meiko, the page has been corrected. Go ahead and recreate it with the correct name. And stop flipping out. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) AND THEN YOU BLOCK IT? IT IS NOT SAKERUNE MEIKO IT IS SAKINE MEIKO!!!!!!!!!!! GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111 :The Fanmade Vocaloid page needs to be fixed, so I locked it. Half of the entries there will be removed anyway, so I don't want anyone editing till I put it back in order. *'裂'音 Sakerune *'咲'音 Sakine :Two different kanji. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) do not delete any of my stuff today. I already had enough pain for one daymikachuu 19:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :You're not in the position to tell me that, I am here to keep the wiki in order. So if there are pages and images that are not needed on the wiki, then they will be deleted. If there are unnecessary category placements, they will be reverted. If there is spamming with intentional vandalism or for badges then you really need to consider contributing in a more appropriate manner. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) (InvaderPD) Thanks for telling me and i think i missed that part.